The Dark Union
by NatsuDS
Summary: Una sociedad maligna comienza a realizar ataques devastando el reino de Fiore mientras los magos intentan descubrir detrás de que van estos nuevos magos oscuros. Al mismo tiempo, algunos romances se suceden.


Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que os guste. Aunque incorporará romance me quiero centrar más en las aventuras y en la acción. En otros fics ya trataré más ese .

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Mashima y bla bla bla…

Capítulo 1: La sombra eterna del mago oscuro

Era una mañana apacible en el gremio de magos más divertido de Fiore, Fairy Tail. El Equipo Natsu acababa de regresar de un trabajo fracasado por las disputas entre Gray y Natsu.

-Todo ha sido por no dejarme dar el golpe final, pervertido desnudo, dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego

-¿A quién llamas pervertido, flamita? -Remarcó el Ice Maker

-A ti por no llevar ropas quizá, se burló Natsu

-Mierda, ¿dónde están?

-Gray-sama se ve bien sin ropa-dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos

Al mismo tiempo, Lucy observaba con Levy la escena

-¿Es que nunca se cansan de pelear esos dos?, comentó la rubia.

-Es su modo de vivir la vida, jeje. Por cierto, ¿te gusta Natsu?

-P P Por qué dices eso Levy?, dijo una sonrojada Lucy.

-Creo que haríais una buena pareja.

-Eso no puede pasar, somos nakamas- dijo Lucy. "Aunque pensándolo bien Natsu es lindo en cierto modo, espera, ¿qué estoy pensando?"

Lucy POV

La verdad es que me sentía extraña tras la pregunta de Levy pero yo no sentía nada por Natsu,¿verdad?. Entonces, ¿qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?

En ese momento llegó el maestro a anunciar algo.

-Hola, ¿cómo está mi pequeña familia?, preguntó alegremente.

-¡BIEEEEEEEEN!-gritaron todos los miembros.

Pero el maestro cambió repentinamente su tono de voz. Intuía que era algo importante ya que él y Gildartz pasaban mucho tiempo reunidos desde la vuelta de la isla Tenrou.

-Como habréis notado yo y Gildartz empezamos una investigación sobre los crecientes ataques a gremios legítimos para ver de dónde venían creyendo que serían gremios oscuros. Gildartz emprendió un viaje para reunir pistas y descubrió que los gremios oscuros habían reducido su actividad tras desaparecer Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart. Entonces oyó rumores sobre una organización poderosa llamada "The Dark Union" y creemos que es quién está tras los ataques.

-¿Por qué estarían tras gremios legítimos?- dijo Erza curiosamente

-No lo sabemos pero al parecer su próximo objetivo es Blue Pegasus así que el equipo Natsu irá allí para investigar y ayudar a nuestros aliados.

-OK, estoy encendido-saltó Natsu con los puños en alto. La verdad yo no estoy tan animada sobre esto porque el nombre de esa sociedad recuerdo habérselo oído a mi madre cuando era pequeña. ¿Cuál puede ser la conexión de esto?

-Bueno, y ahora a cosas más importantes. Me voy a las aguas termales a ver cosas interesantes- dijo el pervertido maestro. Nunca cambiará.

-Espero que salga bien esta misión- opinó Wendy.

-No te excedas demasiado- dijo Charle acompañándola a la salida del gremio.

Tras despedirme de Erza y Gray me fui a prepararme a casa para la misión ya que al día siguiente habíamos de estar en el tren hacia Blue Pegasus.

Llegué cansada a casa para encontrarme a mi hiperactivo amigo pelirrosa junto con Happy viendo la tele y riendo.

-Sé que ya no debería sorprenderme pero, ¿qué hacéis en mi casa?- dijé enfadada ya por todas las veces que invadían mi privacidad. No me parece normal aunque sean mis amigos.

- Nos quedamos a cenar como invitados- sonrió Natsu infantilmente.

-Aye- dijo Happy con su típica frase.

¿Acaso os he invitado?- susurré con una gota en la cabeza.

-Como no lo hacías nos hemos invitado nosotros- dijo con una risa de las que tanto me gustan. Un momento,¿qué digo?. Solo somos amigos.

-¿Por qué siempre me hacéis esto?- susurré mientras me agarraba mi cabello rubio para alisarlo.

-¿No nos quieres aquí?-me dijo Natsu con una preciosa cara de cachorrito y sus ojos verdes clavados en mis ojos marrones. Me quedé prendada mirándolo y lo entendí. Me gustaba Natsu pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Traté de alejar mi mirada y responder.

-E-E-Está bien-Acabé sucumbiendo como siempre.

-Hurra, ¿oíste eso Happy?-dijo Natsu saliendo disparado a la cocina.

-Sí, pero el pescado es mío, Natsu-dijo el gato azul.

Me quedé pensando que aunque me gustara mucho Natsu igual el sentimiento no era devuelto y él amaría a Lisanna por todas sus experiencias juntas de pequeños pero no por ello me iba a rendir. Iba a conquistar a ese lindo Dragón Slayer.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré a Gray medio desnudo pero con una cara seria-Gray, ¿qué haces aquí por la noche?-dije sorprendida.

-Lucy, ha habido dos nuevos ataques- comentó apresurado .

-¿En qué lugares?- me interesé aunque suponía debían ser gremios legales.

-En Sabertooth atacaron a los dragon slayers y asaltaron la mansión Heartphilia-dijo Gray.

-¿La mansión Heartphilia? ¿Qué les interesaría de allí si está vacía? ¿Y los dragon slayers?-de repente pensé en mi madre y la posible relación que tendría ya que ella debía haber sabido algo. ¿Pero en qué encajaban los dragon slayers?

- Al parecer capturaron a Sting, lo que indica que deben ser muy fuertes y la mansión Heartphilia no lo sé. De todos modos, mañana empezaremos a investigar. Buenas noches, con tu hombrecito, Lucy- bromeó Gray señalando a Natsu que se había dormido comiendo.

-D De qué hablas Gray-dije sonrojada.

-No importa-dijo abandonando la casa por la puerta.

Me quedé pensando en que nos esperaba una interesante misión al día siguiente.

Natsu POV

Me comí toda la comida de Lucy, estaba muy rica XD, y luego me quedé dormido sobre la mesa. Tuve un sueño muy extraño donde se me aparecía Zeref avisándome con voz tenebrosa "Cuidate de ellos, no son magos normales" pero cuando le iba a preguntar desapareció y vi visiones de gente gritando de dolor. Me desperté asustado ya en la cama de Lucy y vi a Happy dormido a mi lado.

En ese momento entró Lucy en la habitación con cara preocupada y me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que respondí que sí. Tras quedarme solo pensé debía haber sido una pesadilla. Alejé esos pensamientos de mí y desperté a Happy para prepararnos para la misión de ese día en Blue Pegasus. ¿Esa "Dark Union" tendría que ver con el aviso de Zeref? Seguramente no porque debía ser un sueño.

-Preparaos para ir a la estación después de ducharnos- oí decir a Lucy y me puse enfermo al pensar en el estúpido tren. Este sería un largo día.

General POV

Sin saberlo el equipo Natsu se metía en una misión tenebrosa con consecuencias brutales.

-Te esperamos, Salamander-dijo una sombra negra en lo alto de una montaña.

FIN Capítulo 1

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 1.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Responderé a los review. Si los hay, claro.


End file.
